The subject matter described herein relates to a receptacle assembly with a guide frame.
At least some known receptacle assemblies, such as input/output (I/O) connector assemblies, are configured to receive a pluggable module and establish a communicative connection between the pluggable module and an electrical connector of the receptacle assembly. As one example, a known receptacle assembly includes a receptacle housing that is mounted to a circuit board around an electrical connector that is also mounted to the circuit board. The electrical connector may be disposed within an elongated cavity of the receptacle housing that is formed by multiple walls. The receptacle housing may be configured to receive a small form-factor (SFP) pluggable transceiver that is inserted through an opening of the cavity and advanced toward the electrical connector. Thus, when the pluggable transceiver is within the cavity, the walls of the receptacle housing surround both the pluggable transceiver and the electrical connector. The pluggable transceiver and the electrical connector have respective electrical contacts that engage one another to establish a communicative connection.
One challenge often addressed in the design of a receptacle assembly is the handling of excess heat generated by the connectors within the receptacle housing, which may negatively affect electrical performance. As the pluggable transceivers and the electrical connectors convey more data over larger bandwidths, the transceivers and/or electrical connectors typically generate more heat. The heat may not only affect electrical performance but also may damage the connectors if the heat is not drawn away from the receptacle assembly.
Another challenge often addressed in the design of a receptacle assembly is the shielding and/or containment of electromagnetic interference. Electromagnetic interference (EMI) is the disruption of operation of an electronic device due to an electromagnetic field caused by electromagnetic induction and/or radiation emitted by another electronic device. The receptacle assembly may be located in a communication box with many other electronic devices, so EMI from other electronic devices may degrade electrical performance of the receptacle assembly if the receptacle assembly provides insufficient EMI shielding. In addition, EMI from the receptacle assembly may degrade electrical performance of other electronic devices in the communication box if the receptacle assembly does not provide adequate EMI containment.
Receptacle assembly designs often have difficulty providing both heat dissipation and EMI shielding/containment. In the example above, the walls of the receptacle housing that surround the communicative connection between the transceiver and the electrical connector may provide sufficient EMI shielding to support electrical performance of the receptacle assembly, but the walls may also block air flow to and from the connectors to dissipate the heat generated within the connectors. In some cases, the walls of the receptacle housing have openings therethrough that are configured to permit airflow into the cavity to transfer heat to an exterior of the receptacle housing. However, as the number and/or size of the openings in the walls increase to allow more airflow through the receptacle housing, the EMI shielding/containment provided by the receptacle housing decreases as electromagnetic induction and/or radiation can more easily propagate through the openings in the walls with the air. Accordingly, there is a need for a receptacle assembly that provides both EMI shielding along the electrical connectors while also permitting a sufficient amount of airflow to transfer heat away from the receptacle assembly.